Shatter Glass
by Karakin
Summary: Mutants are slaves, Rogue is a Mutant fighter used for entertainment. Gambit works for an organization who fight ageninst this fate. When he frees Rogue what will happen between the 2 and what will Rogue learn about herself.(Better summery inside).AU Romy
1. Haunting Present

**Shatter Glass **

**Summery: Mutants wear collars that suppress their powers. Some are slaves while others are forced to fight each other as a sick form of entertainment for humans. Rogue was free once, then she was forced into fighting which has made her a hard deadly fighter. Gambit works with a mutant resistance who oppose the slavery mutants have been forced into. Now when Gambit saves Rogue from her fate-- what will happen between to the two and what will Rogue learn about her past. AU**

**Haunting Present**

&&&&

**The Past is History, The Future is a Mystery, The Present is a Gift, That is why it is Called the Present.**

&&&&

A man picked his way through the darken room towards the only form of light, a computer screen. He could just barely make out another man sitting at the computer typing furiously and pulling up one screen to another. The other man moved forward toward the computer screen, and the man sitting there. "Here are the files you asked for," said the first man, holding out a large group files stacked on top of each other.

The man at the computer took the files silently, flipping through them. Though it normally would have been impossible to read the writing without a light, this man didn't need one. His eyes scanned the paper back and forth as he read through the papers inside. When he had finished the man placed the folders next to him. Well, all but one.

"This one," the man at the computer said holding out the chosen file to the other man. The first one flipped through the file, a frown forming on his brow.

"But Sir, must it be this one? She is a killer beating her opponents closer and closer to the edge of death every time she is placed in the ring," the man exclaimed brandishing the file in front of him.

"That is all the more reason to get her out," the man who sat at the computer said. And for the first time turning his cool level gaze toward his companion. The first man took an involuntary step backwards as his eyes met the other mans. There staring back at him was a pair of glowing red circles, reminding him so much of those eyes you saw looking at you from the shadows before some great misfortune befell you. It was these eyes as much as the second mans mysterious abilities and past that kept anyone from crossing him.

When the second man had released his gaze, the first man stumbled back toward the door as fast as he could. He stopped before leaving. "I will inform the leaders of your choice," the man said quietly and slipped out the door.

When he was alone the man at the computer laced his fingers together and stared at the screen in front of him intently with his glowing red eyes.

&&&&

The female in question stood there silently, her emerald eyes scanning the fighting grounds. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, causing the white stripes in her hair to fall over her face. She brushed them away lightly savouring the breeze. Rarely was she or any of the other captive fighters able to breath in fresh air. She breathed out with the breeze readying herself for another battle.

Her real name was known to no one but herself and she would keep it that way. Rogue was the name she had chosen in defiance of her captors. Rogue closed her eyes trying to block out the noise of the stands. Out there, thousands of humans came to the mutant battles to watch as two mutants battled it out. At first she had refused to fight but she had soon learned it was survival of the fittest here and no one, mutant or human, would stray their hand from killing you.

Rogue opened her eyes and was met with the sight of bars. Always before a match the two opposing mutants were kept in cages at opposite ends of the ring. Today she looked out of the barred cage to see her opponent. It was a teenage girl, not much older than herself. She had bright red hair and was dressed in the same uniform all of the captives were issued. Even from this distance Rogue could tell this girl was scared. She had sweat pouring off her face and her eyes were wide.

This would be easy she thought to herself. Her face stayed emotionless, as a voice came over the speaker and a scream of pleasure came up from the crowd. Rogue looked up into the crowd but watched her opponent out of the corner of her eye. She saw the other female visibly jump at the sound of the voice.

"Now is the time you've all been waiting folks!" the male voice exclaimed as another scream of delight came from the crowd. "Your undefeated champion Mutant 1427 verses a new addition Mutant 9562." The announcer continued to yell, his voice half drowned out by the crowds scream. "Now for those of you just joining us lets recap. Mutant 1427 has the ability to absorb your powers, memories and life force making her a very deadly foe, while Mutant 9562 possesses the abilities of both Telepathy and Telekinesis. Let's see how she does in the ring." He continued to yell but the rest of his words were lost to Rogue as she observed her opponent.

Telepathy should be no problem, an older mutant who had lived in the mutant rings all his life had taught her how to place up mental shields. A year later, she had met him in the rings. He was still in a coma to this day. She focused on raising her mental shields and when she was sure they were in place, Rogue turned her attention to the problem of the girl being Telekinetic. It was rare for a mutant to have more then one power, but it would all depend on the girls' focus and fighting abilities.

Rogue turned one eye to watch the girl as the other watched the lights that would signal the beginning of the match. BEEP BEEP BEEP the lights lit up one by one, the last signalled the beginning of the end for one of them and Rogue was not going to be that mutant.

Rogue was out the door and tearing toward the redhead before the door had even opened all the way. Rogue felt her powers return to her like a dog returns to its master. Rogue watched the other girl stumble out of her cage and look around, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the head lights of a car. Rogue could almost smell the fear coming off the girl in waves and it urged her on.

Before the match had even started, Rogue knew she had won. It was all over even before she had reached her opponent. She watched the redhead finally realize what was happening and place her hands to her temples. Rogue felt something smash against her mental shields and grinned. The girl had potential, but it wasn't enough to break through her shields.

The redheads' eyes shot open and the fear was worst then ever. Rogue could feel the triumph. In her mind, it grew like a creature of darkness rearing up to finish off her prey. Rogue was only yards from finishing her prey off when she felt herself slam up against something hard.

Rogue growled in fury; how dare this get in her way. She clawed at the barrier trying to find a weak spot. Out here it was kill or be killed, you only looked out for number One and Rogue knew that. When she was released in to the ring, something came out in her, an animalistic side that took over. It was fighting, tearing at the barrier, fighting and clawing it's way toward the girl who sheltered behind an invisible wall.

Rogue backed away and slammed against the barrier again and again. She could feel the barrier weakening every time she hit it. She stalked back and forth watching her prey, ready to leap when she saw weakness. Then it showed itself. The girl peaked open one of her eyes to check on her stalker. Then Rogue leaped, smashing through the barrier and leaping on to the redhead.

It took only a second and the match was over. Rogue stumbled back, her head filled with the memories of a young woman named Jean Grey. Rogue stood, her green eyes cold. She looked down at the comatose body of a girl who's fear was still running through Rogues veins, like a drug feeding the animal side of her.

Rogue turned her back on the body as she felt the collar switch on and remove her powers as easily as Rogue had taken the soul of that girl. This was her life, her existence day after day of reliving someone else life.

Rogue walked back toward the cage she had emerged from and was instantly surrounded by guards. Her hands were bound and she was lead back into the Darkness into the prison that had been her home for more than 10 years.

**Well everyone how was that. I hope you all like it --please review.**

**I WON"T UPDATE TILL I GET SOME REVIEWS**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Into Darkness

Shatter Glass Review Responses 

**FiReChIcKLeT22- Sorry Jean is going to be in it some more. But don't worry it's just so she can scream about how rogue nearly killed her and so Scott isn't pathetically alone. **

**xpoisonedxangelx- I know what you mean about spell check sorry bout that I'll try to do better in this one, and yeah I know Remy seems cold but hey no one messes with his decisions and that guy was... so yeah. Plus when you're a leader of a mutant resistance you just get the two sides of nice and cold (it's part of the job).**

OK thanks to anyone else who reviewed I would thank you by name but that would take time away from the story. So with out further ado I give you chapter 2 of Shatter Glass.

**Into Darkness **

&&&&

**Be More Then Human, Live Without Fear, Rule The Night.**

&&&&

Rogue was tossed roughly into her cell, landing hard on her shoulder. She sat up with a groan, the collar suppressed her powers but it didn't stop her victims memories from flowing through her head like a mighty river, churning it's way through her mind.

She sat up and leaned back against the cell wall. It was complete darkness in the cell but she was used to it having like that, since she had lived here almost all her life. She waited until her eyes had adjusted to the cold darkness. In the morning a sliver of light would filter through lighting up the cell a tiny bit, but she was grateful, it was more light then many of the other captives had ever seen in their lives.

She laid down on the cold concrete floor, it wasn't comfortable but it was all they had.

&&&&

Gambit was dragged through the maze of cells he knew so well now. How many times had he been captured only to break out and take another mutant with him every time. It was quite sad you would think the humans had learned by now that he couldn't be kept in a box.

He tasted blood in his mouth and grimaced. Every time they tried to beat the resistance out of him and every time they failed. But he could take pain better then anyone at the resistance, except maybe the wolverine, but that guy had a healing factor he didn't.

The collar around his neck rubbed into his skin and he itched to use his thief skills to remove it, but that would ruin the plan.

He was dragged along as the guards conferred about where to put him this time. They were running out of rooms he hadn't been in yet. He listened in carefully to their conversation, you never knew when the guards might let something slip, something that would be helpful to the resistance.

&&&&&

Rogue sat against the cell wall looking up into the light that poured down from the crack in the wall. She sighed, just once she wished the battles could be held during the day, so that she could look at the sun with her bare eyes.

Rogue shook her head, she wished there were no battles at all. She let out a deep sigh, Rogue wished that she had never succeeded in the battle rings. She wished they would kill her and just get it over with.

Rogue whirled around as she heard the scrape of a key in the lock. She scrambled to her feet as the door opened and two guards with tasers stood in the door way, behind them two more guards dragged in the body of a very bloody mutant. They dropped him on the flood unceremoniously and walked out. Rogue heard the scrape of the key in the lock again as she turned toward the newest arrival.

&&&&&

The guards dropped him on the flood and walked out. Remy lay there and let his pain shields drop. It was an old trick only a few in the resistance had mastered since it took years and years to learn. The pain shields allowed the bearer to cut off the pain from your brain so you didn't feel a thing until the shields dropped. It was what had allowed him to take the pain of the guards beatings every time he had revisited this living Hell.

He gasped as the pain finally reached him. It was almost unbearable, bruises covered his body well the whip marks along his back burned like fire branded into his skin. Gambit gasped one last time and passed out, his last sight of a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

&&&&&

Rogue gasped and backed away from the mutant, she had never seen a mutant having been beaten so bad. There were always bruises and marks but never like this.

Rogue pulled in gulps of air and started toward the now unconscious man. 'Get a grip on your self Rogue' she chimed her self and moved toward the mutant.

Rogue knelt on the flood and rolled the man over on to his back. She grimaced as blood covered her hands. The mutant collar was on allowing her to treat the mutant with her bare hands. She rolled him over checking for more injuries then he already had. When rogue was satisfied that he had no injures that would cause him to die, she began to check other things that would dictate his condition to her.

She peeled back one eye lid, and instantly let it go stumbling backwards. His eyes were a strange uncanny red on black 'Demon Eyes'. No wonder he had been caught with eyes like that there was no hiding. She shook her head and next pulled off the mutants gloves. It was here she found her evidence of why this poor soul had been beaten so bad almost to the edge of death. Tattooed on the web in between his fingers were X's. Rogue leaned back on her heels viewing the man in front of her.

X's were rarely found on a living individual. It marked a mutants escape from the rings, never had there been a mutant who had escaped and been caught so many times that still lived. Well none of which rogue knew of anyway.

She turned his hand over and found another tattoo on his left palm. It was in the shape of a circle with an X across the middle, inside an empty space were a picture of two flaming cards 'The Queen and Kings of Hearts'. On the opposite space was one last picture, it was an eight pointed star gold around the edges and black in the middle with a blood red streak (the colour of this mans eyes) through the centre.

Rogue carefully placed the hand on the mans chest and backed away to the opposite corner of the room. Who was this man and where did her come from?

&&&&

I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Don't worry the tattoo on Gambit's palm will be explained.

**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS**

Thanks you so much to everyone who did review I was amazed at how much people liked this story so I'll try to update as soon as possible

Thank you from reading please review

**NEXT CHAPTER: _AN X FACTOR_**


	3. An X Factor

**I am so so so so so so sorry about not updating faster. With Halloween and my cuz's wedding things have been really hectic. So sorry for taking so long thank you to everyone who reviewed it is greatly welcomed.   
**

**Reviews**

**skyangle2004** – Yeah I know what you mean but Don't worry it will be explained in this chapter. Thank you for the review,

**SickmindedSucker**- Jean's gone for now but she's gonna come back later (sorry I hate her to) but that's just so Scott won't be pathetically alone. No Xavier wasn't the mutant who she put in a coma. yeah the X is an X-men tattoo it will be explained later so don't worry, it's just something to define them by. Thank you for the review it really helps please keep reading.

**AN X FACTOR**

Gambit groaned as he opened his eyes. A burning pain spread all over body making him feel like it was covered in one giant bruise. His glowing red eyes scoured the cell, well normally it would have been impossible to see anything, an inch in front of your face Gambit's demonic eyes saw everything as clear as if sunlight as filled the room.

The room was empty except a girl huddled in a corner. Gambit grinned the Telepaths had worked their magic again using it on the guards to 'help' them decide when the Cajun should be put.

It was always helpful to have strong telepaths on hand. Gambit knew the guards had built up some kind of barrier toward telepathy but nothing to stand up the one of the leaders of the resistance a one Charles Xavier. Xavier was one of the founders of the resistance known as the X-men.

Gambit shook himself out of his musing and got to work opening the secret pockets hidden all over his coat, they contained lock picks for both the collar and the prison cell.

Gambit keeping one eye on the cell door ,and one on his work, began the slow difficult process of removing the collar around his neck.

When he was finished Gambit placed the collar in to one of the many pockets that decorated his coat, then he turned his demonic gaze on the female that shared this dark cell with him.

It was of course the mutant he had picked our ahead of time. A mutant known only as Rogue.

Gambit looked down at her for a moment, something about this girl called out to something in side of him. Like someone was tugging on a rope he was pulled toward her.

Remy shook his head, this couldn't happen now he had to focus and get both of them out of here alive . Later when they were both safe inside the walls, of the resistance stronghold then he could search for what drew him to this girl.

Gambit lay a hand on the girls shoulder to wake her when he stopped. In her sleep Rogue looked so peaceful, without worry or fear. So unlike most of the mutants he saw in places like this filled with fear, hate, and detachment toward others.

Gambit gave Rogue a slight shake, it was then that she cried out and I fist came flying at his head.

Rogue threw out a punch at her unseen attacker. Only to feel it slam not into hard jaw muscle but a fleshy palm. Rogues eyes flew open to be met with not the sight a dark room or prison guards, but two glowing red eyes.

She gasped as backed up as far as she could toward the wall behind her. Then a voice came from the face that the eyes were connected to.

"Hey chere it's ok." A man's voice said. It was laced with a Cajun accent and reminded her of her home down south, before this place.

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized the bloody mutant who had come in two days ago. 'Demon Eyes' as she had begun to call him.

Rogue stood up rubbing her arms to bring heat back in to them. She saw out of the corner of her eyes that the demon eyed man followed her every move. The burning red glow of his eyes following her sliding up and down her form. But how he could see anything was a mystery to her.

"Your awake." She said to cover up her first unneeded fear. "I was worried you weren't going to." She continued watching this stranger out of the corner of her eye. He never moved and his gaze never wavered only leaving her when he blinked.

Over the next few days Rogue and Gambit watched each other never really trusting the other. They spoke of their lives and powers never really revealing anything.

But from what they were willing to share the two got to know each other as well as can be expected in a place like that.

**&&&&&&&**

A week later the two sat staring at the other from across the cell. Nothing was said as they stared across the room not really looking at anything since they were consumed in their own thoughts.

Rogue sighed and finally posed the question that had been floating through her head since she had first laid eyes on the other mutant.

"How did you escape?" she asked suddenly disturbing the silence in the room. Gambit's head shot up as he stared at her from his side of the dark cell his eyes glowing in the darkness again.

"I've never escaped what are you talking about chere?" he lied fingering his gloves that covered the x's on his hand.

Rogue was up in a flash standing above gambit and staring down at him a strange look dominating her eyes "I've seen the marks!" she cried out "Never in my entire life have I known or heard of anyone to escape and only to be caught again over and over again. How did you do it ,it's impossible." She said desperately

Gambit sighed, she was desperate it was clear to him and even someone who had not seen this kind of behaviour all the time. A battle played out in his mind some mutants couldn't be trusted. The last man from the resistance to enter the mutant rings willingly had been betrayed by the very mutant who he had tried to save. Gambit was the last one to have stayed with the job he had volunteered for.

On the other hand for some reason he trusted this girl Rogue more then he even trusted some of the people he had known and worked with all his life.

Gambit glanced up in to her emerald eyes and saw something new there. It was life. The need, the want for life. It was rare to see a mutant who had been in the rings as long as Rogue to have a thirst for life.

He knew others would not approve of his choice but it was his choice his call. Even Gambit himself was surprised with his trust in this female. But when he looked up he saw her need for life, for freedom. And it was here he was consumed with another feeling something he had never felt before, something he knew the name of but fearing to utter the word in mind or voice. Though he would not name it he knew what it was it was the beginning of love.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts like that he looked up in to her face but avoiding her eyes. Fearing he would loose any sense he retained if he met her gaze.

"If I gave you the chance to be free would you take it?"

And it was with these words that the beginning of something started. It was here that the spinning of the wheel of change began and it was here that everything Rogue had lived through and known was shattered like glass.

**I know this is short and I'm really sorry but I for some reason had such a hard time writing this. Please forgive me. Don't worry it will be longer in the next chapter and I will up date faster I swear.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I need reviews.**

**Sorry about the awful punctuation if there is any I didn't have time to really check it over and if I had it would have taken longer to get up.**


	4. Leaving Hell, Entering Limbo

**I was watching Cajun Spice today and just to make it clear that episode rocked it was total romyness YAY. **

**But I found a mistake it clearly shows Remy put his hand on Rogue bare shoulder I just don't get how she didn't absorb him. Well here's a new chapter of Shatter Glass**

**AN: I'm really sorry that the updates take so long I really don't mean for it to be like that but with school and everything I barely have time to get on the computer let along write I am so so so sorry about this please bear with me. **

**AN#2: And I know you all wanted longer chapters sorry most of the time they'll be about the same size since I just write and see where I should stop sorry but that's how it goes really sorry but hey it's my story and if you want faster updates I'll have to keep them what ever length they come out as.**

**Leaving Hell, Entering Limbo**

Gambit moved down the hall like a wraith, no noise coming from his cautious foot falls as he moved down the darkened corridor. Behind him Rogue moved with a silent and feline grace, Remy normally would have only associated with fellow thieves.

Gambit' s eyes scanned back and forth up and down the hall for any danger that might make its presents known. Cells lined the concrete walls a never ending tunnel of steel doors and bars.

Gambit stiffened as he felt a hand on his back. He glanced back keeping one eye on the hall ways surrounding them. The tips of Rogues fingers rested themselves on the back of his trench coat. He saw her eyes flickering back and forth, moving when ever a noise presented it's self. Well Gambit's eyes allowed him to see in the dark, Rogue was virtually blind, relying only any trust she might have in gambit to lead her out of this hell like place.

He reached back and laid his gloved hand on her bare one. Under his hand her felt Rogue jump and then stiffen up at the contact. Remy hesitated a moment then continued leading the female mutant behind him through the labyrinth of hallways that made up the Mutant Fighting Rings prison.

Gambit slipped down hallways and around corners all the while avoiding cameras, motions sensors, and another other traps the prison staff might have thought to put up. Gambit glanced around as he led Rogue down the last of the hallways. At the end of this corridor was one of the multiply exit doors from the prison. They slipped down the hall Gambits eyes never still for a moment.

It was here that was the most dangerous part at any moment Murphy's Law could put itself in to play and like it said when something can go wrong it will. And though he was to busy watching the hall to confirm Remy was sure he felt the pressure of Rogue's hand strengthen, as though she could feel the tension.

When he had reached the door Gambit knelt down to examine the lock. Rogue glanced behind her as a quite but constant noise reached her ears. She turned around a walked a few steps down the hall, squinting through the darkness as she tried to see where the noise was coming from.

Rogue took another step and stopped the noise was louder here, she strained her ears to catch what it was and turned to her right. It seemed louder here to, Rogue reached out her hands in front of her and felt cold steel. It was freezing and burning at the same time making Rogue tear her hands away from it. She leaned in careful not to touch the steel door and realized in front of her was not part of a wall but a cell.

Rogue leaned her ear in toward the cell bars and the noise became words.

"Please no, I didn't do anything, please momma it wasn't me, I not one of them please, you have to believe me, momma no, help me please help me, Dad please I'm not a mutant it wasn't me. NO NO please."

Rogue jerked back from the cell door as though it had burned her. The voice in the cell begged for help was it a nightmare, a memory she didn't know, many mutants suffered hallucinations it was a sign of weakness. You could always tell when someone wouldn't make it in the rings. They screamed in there sleep. Rogue had screamed too at one time many years ago, she was one of the few who did survive.

Rogue glanced back up at the silent Gambit as he got to work on removing the lock keeping them from freedom, then back at the cell door. She leaned in again, only to throw herself back ways as a set of screams ripped through the air shattering the silence like glass.

Gambit's eyes flew up to stare at Rogue. She was looking around wildly, soon guards would some to quite the girls screams and then they would find a trapped pair of mutants.

Gambit glanced down the hall as he heard approaching footfalls and back at the only half open lock. His eyes met Rogue for a moment and for the first time he saw fear there. He glanced at the door rolled his eyes and pulled out a burning card. It illumined the entire hallway like a beacon. He jogged back a few feet throwing the card over his shoulder and blasting the door open. It hung open holding on by only a few pieces of scrap metal, Gambit grabbed Rogues arm and yanked her out the door as the approaching footsteps grew louder and more urgent. The young girl in the cell's screams followed them.

Gambit pulled Rogue out into night infested courtyard. Sirens began to blaze around them as lights swamped the courtyard searching for the wayward mutants. A light flashed over them illumining their progress across the grounds. Above shouts could be heard as more lights slid across the ground to follow them.

"Mutants cease your escape attempt and you will be spared." A male voice yelled over the audio system.

Gambit continued to run pulling Rogue along behind him. Rogue glanced up behind her only to see guards swarming in from all sides before she was blinded by one of the lights overtop of them.

"Mutant halt this is your last warning before we open fire." The voice yelled

Gambit continued to drag the half blinded Rogue behind him never slowing for a moment as he sped toward a solid wall , guards pouring in from all sides after them.

When Rogue's eyes had cleared she stopped dead pulling her hand out of Remy's grasp. Gambit pulled up short his eyes flashing in all directions as guards increased their speed to catch up the escaped mutants.

"Rogue what are you doing." He yelled pulling out more cards charging them up and tossing them toward any guards that might be foolish enough and get within range of the burning cards.

"I should have never trusted you, you've led us right in to a trap. " she shrieked indicating solid walls at their back and the hundreds of guards moving toward them.

"There's no way out. " she screamed over sirens, and shouts from the guards. "you've led us to our death."

Gambit let out another batch of explosive cards and snatched Rogue's arm dragging her along behind him.

"Let go of me!" she raged as his grip on her arm tightened to keep her from escaping.

He turned back to face her pulling out an entire deck of glowing cards. "You know chere when's there's no exit you make one." He said pulling her closer to him so she could hear his voice over the sirens scream. They stayed like this for a moment so close their noises were only inches away from each other before he turned away and flung his hand full of cards at the wall.

On impact the cards exploded letting free a force field that threw down the two mutants and most of their pursuers. Gambit looked up to see a decent sized hole punched through the outer guard wall. He shot to his feet grabbing Rogue's arm again and hauling her to her feet as the guards behind them did the same.

He ran head on toward the hole as behind them guards had stopped their pursuit but had opened fire on the two. Bullets whizzed past their heads as they ran dodging debris and bullets as they continued their flight out of the court yard and toward freedom.

Gambit grabbed Rogue around the waist and threw the two of them threw the hole he had made in the wall. They rolled over each other across the ground as the shouts increased above them.

Shots rained down the them from the rampant above and bullets buried themselves in the ground surrounding the two escapees. "Run!" Gambit yelled as he and Rogue scrambled to their feet. The two tore off across the barren ground surrounding the prison.

It stretched out for a mile ahead of them, their passage was lit by moon light casing a eerie glow over the barren grounds. The two ran dodging bullets as the ran toward the freedom. Once they had made it across this plain it would be easy to hide in the vast city beyond and from there make it to the mutants hidden base.

Suddenly a searing pain sliced across Gambits leg. He was pitched forward on to the ground. A bullet had sliced threw the muscle in his leg and pushed it's way threw the other side. He grinded his teeth in pain as behind him he could hear the approach of soldiers. Gambit reached forward gripping a large stone, he charged it up a tossed it behind him hopefully hitting the moving targets behind him.

Rogue was thrown off her feet by another explosion behind her. She turned to look and saw Remy struggling to his feet. She glanced between him and the recovering guards then in front of her toward the city.

It was so close she could feel it there. But he had saved her life. Rogue bit her lip groaned and ran back gripping Gambits arm she helped pull him to his feet and the two began running as best they could toward the city.

**Well there you are I am so sorry it took so long. I was going to update but then broke down as you probably all know and it wouldn't let me update so sorry. And yes I know it's short but hey that's just the way it is.**

**I NEED REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS**


	5. Bird's fly Free

**OK here's a new chapter of Shatter Glass. I know the last chapter sucked but hey it's my story.**

**Bird's Fly Free**

Remy and Rogue hid in a shadowy alley way, close to the out skirts of the city. They had made it across the plain to reach the city undetected, and safe… for the moment. Rogue's eyes flinted back and forth down the alley way watching for any signs of danger.

Gambit leaned against the alley wall as examining his leg wound. It wasn't as bad as he thought before but if not taken care of soon it could become serious.

"Do you think it's safe here." Rogue whispered her eyes never still.

"We'll have to move soon." Remy answered as he ripped a strip of cloth from his shirt and began to tie it snugly around the bullet wound.

His head flew up as the sound of police sirens met his ears. He pushed himself off the wall and pulled Rogue into a dark corner between a garbage bin and the alley wall. The two crouched down trying to make themselves as small as possible as the police car passed its sirens blazing and lights cutting through the darkness. The car moved slowly pass, its lights moving over as much of the alleys surface as it could reach before moving on.

Gambit glanced up over his shoulder to check the darkened alley for signs of danger. "Their looking for us." He whispered in Rogue's ear his mouth so close to her face she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Suddenly both mutants heads snapped as the sound of foot falls approached them. The there at the mouth of the alley was the form of a young man. He glanced behind him at the passing police cars and moved into the alley. Rogue and Remy were trapped. Rogue was in front of Gambit keeping him wedged in to his spot between the alley wall and the trash bin. Well if Rogue moved to free Gambit it would draw the boys attention to them and in turn the boy could alert the police.

Gambit squinted his eyes to keep them from showing in the darkness and then turned his attention to watching the approaching threat. He saw the boy eyes scan the shadows for what ever could have put the police on an alert like this and little did he know he was walking toward the very thing that had worried the city so.

The boy began to pass them his eyes squinted against the blackness. Suddenly the boy heard a rustle of cloths and his head snapped up to stare right at Remy and Rogue. The two stayed perfectly still as the boy moved closer to them.

In one moment Remy had pushed Rogue forward onto her stomach and lunged at the younger man. The teen let out a loud echoing yell as Gambit hit him knocking both of them to the ground. Another loud abet slightly muffled yelled sounded around the alley again as the two grappled with one another.

The two rolled one over the other as Gambit tried to quiet the yelling teen. The boy gave a huge buck dislodging Remy and causing the mutant to be thrown off him.

The human scrambled to his feet and began to run out of the alley shouting out warnings to those in the lit up street. Gambit also scrambled to his feet as Rogue began to chase after the boy but was stopped when Gambit grabbed her hand.

He shook his head warningly and pulled her, the other direction the two began to run and were half way down the alley when a blinding light flashed into their eyes.

"Halt mutants!" a male voice yelled out of the light. When their vision had cleared Remy and Rogue saw three police cars creating a barricade across the mouth of the alley way.

"Run!" Gambit yelled at Rogue.

The two turned and began to flee toward the other end of the alley. Both screeched to a stop as four more police cars slid into the place creating a semi circle around the open end of the alley and successfully blocking off the mutants last means of escape.

"Surrender Mutants and you will get away with this foolish attempt with your lives!" The man on the mega phone yelled.

The cocks of guns could be heard from all directions. Gambit head flew in all directions surveying the situation. At both mouths of the alley he could see men and women pointing guns at them.

The lights on the police cars flashed shooting strips or red and blue up and down the alley walls. Gambit's eyes met a fire escape and he followed it upward until it reached the roof.

'It could work' he thought to himself quickly his mind on overdrive. Then another sound met his ears and his eyes scanned the top of the roof. There all along the top on the roofs were more officers their guns pointed squarely at Rogue and himself.

He heard the cock of their guns and let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding in. There was no way out, the roof was covered as were both alley entrances.

Never had a situation gone this bad for Gambit never in his career as a thief, never since he had freed his first mutant captive. It had all gone as smooth as butter every time, he had never been caught even with half hysterical mutants trailing behind him.

But that had all changed on this one night. He had thought this one would be easy, he had been given a chance to free someone who wasn't half insane and actually had a talent for the silence needed for an escape like the one he had made a thousand time before.

But in one night that was all shattered by the scream of a girl.

Gambit attention was thrown back into the present as the voice sounded over the mega phone again.

"Mutant's surrender peacefully of we will have to take drastic action." The voice yelled over the chaos surrounding them.

There was only one way he could see that would get them out alive. It was risky, without a doubt it would be one of the harder escapes he had pulled off but there was no other way.

Gambit moved slowly placing his hands on his head as the police demanded. Rogue's eyes widened as she watched this. Maybe he was willing to submit himself to the police but she was not. Rogue was a fighter and she had made her decision she would live free or die trying.

"NO!" she shrieked and began to run toward the opposing police and their barricade of cars.

"Rogue don't" Gambit yelled leaping forward and tackling Rogue to the ground.

BANG

Both Rogue and Gambit cringed as a bullet sailed over their heads. Gambit lay on Rogue back keeping her pinned to the ground. He could feel the quick gasps of Rogue breathing under him and the slight tremble the shook through her whole body.

What was she feeling right now? Was it fear or anger maybe something else? Gambit would have loved at that moment to open his empathy and feel truly learn what she felt, but there was no time and at best it would only distract him if he tried to sift through all the emotions surrounding him.

"Trust me." He whispered in her ear.

"what." She growled at him.

"If you want out of this alive you have to trust me." He told her his voice barely above a whisper.

She turned her body to look up into his glowing eyes. 'Could she trust him it had been so long since she had felt trust she didn't know what it felt like anymore

Rogue looked around her at the chaos surrounding them. Everything seemed so far like a dream or a vision of some kind. The sights and sounds almost didn't seem real.

Rogue looked into Gambit's glowing eyes and nodded once. She clenched her eyes tightly feeling as though she had just assigned herself to certain death.

Someone had once told her 'Trust given freely was a sure death sentence' but had she given it freely had she given it without thought.

Gambit stared down at her then slowly as before moved to his feet and placed his hands on top of his head. Rogue followed his lead though much slower.

They walked slowly down the alley way toward the police at one end of the alley. Guns and vigil eyes followed their every move. They moved out into the open lit up street where police took control.

Four officers moved forward two keeping their guns trained on Gambit well the other two kept there trained eyes on Rogue.

The two mutants were quickly separated Rogue being taken to one squad car and Gambit to the other.

"Put your hands on the hood of the car." One officer growled at Remy. Gambit eyes slowly slid sideways watching as Rogue got the same treatment. Their eyes met for a moment and they stopped staring at the other for a moment.

Suddenly Gambit was knocked out of his unthinking state as he felt the barrel of a gun poke him in the back.

"I told you to put you hands on the hood of the car." The officer growled again.

Gambit slowly placed his hands on the hood of the squad car his eyes feinting back and forth. Then his ears pricked up as he heard the officers partner begin to whisper.

"Be careful we still don't know what their powers are." He whispered

"O come on." The other whispered back. "If they came from the rings then they got the collars on and there's no way any mutant could get those off."

"Yeah but did you see this one's eyes." The other whispered hotly " they were glowing, demon eyes." He whispered.

Unknown to his captors Gambit quirked a smirk, they had underestimated him. And he loved it when his eyes scared people, it was an easy way to unnerve people and when someone was unnerved they didn't think right.

Suddenly the radio on one of the officer's behind let out a crackle of static and then a voice filtered through.

"Hey guys we just got the call from the prison rings." The operator said.

"O yeah what did they say." One of the officers radioed back.

"You better be careful, the prison said to terminate the mutants on sight. They both have their powers active and both are extremely dangerous according to the prison they are extremely well trained in fighting technique."

Behind him both officers eyes had risen to stare white faced at Gambits back.

Remy heard a gun cock behind him and whirled around landing a punch on one office and kicking the others legs out from under him. Gambit began to run and was thrown off his feet as the squad car he had charged exploded. A force field from the blast knocked everyone else from their feet and shattered glass in all of the car and store windows.

Gambit began to push himself to his feet when he felt the muzzle of a gun point directly at his temple. "Your dead mutie freak." The voice of the risen officer told him.

Suddenly the gun dropped to the ground and the officer dropped down unconscious beside him. Where the office had stood a moment ago was Rogue.

"Not today Pal." she told the fallen man and then stumbled backward as a wave of memories assaulted her.

Gambit quickly moved forward and caught Rogue helping her to stand then dragging her along as they escaped from the wreckage.

**&&&&&&&**

"Wow when you make an exit you really make an exit." Rogue called up to him as they ran down an abandoned road.

"Believe it chere." Her called back sending her a smirk.

They crept into the middle of the street glancing up and down the road as they went along. Gambit knelt down in the middle of the road and tugged the lid off a sewer covering.

Rogue gingerly moved forward and climbed down the ladder into the sewers below. Gambit climbed in after her pulling the lid back over the hole as he went.

They crept along the sewer ways Gambit leading Rogue through the catacombs as though he had walked these ways many time before. Never seeming to be heading in a specific direction he turned left and right all the while upholding the silence that had over taken the both of them.

When it seemed to Rogue as though Remy had been leading her in circles for the last hour he spoke.

"Thank you." He told her glancing around a corner before continuing on.

"Thank you? For what?" Rogue asked truly confused at his simple words.

"For trusting me and for that back there." He told her quietly taking another right.

Rogue stopped for a moment as Gambit disappeared around another corner and let out a simple sigh. She then jogged through the sewage before her to catch up with her guide.

When she had rounded the corner Rogue found Gambit removing the covering in the side of a sewer wall. She moved forward cautiously as Gambit peaked his head out of the opening apparently to check for any one that might be looking for them.

He pulled his head back in and nodded to her. "It's all safe, for now." He told her and climbed through the tight opening.

Rogue quickly followed and found herself amidst a forest of trees and shrubs. She looked up above the tree tops and caught sight of the tops of the city's higher buildings. Her eyes were then drawn to something else in the sky and she gasped as her eyes met the beauty of the starry sky.

The inky blackness was infested with a million stars and amid the stars shone the moon casing an eerie glow over all it touched. Rogue was captivated by the sight above her. It had been years since she had seen the sky let along the moon or stars.

She let out a breath at the sky's beauty and just wished she could freeze this moment and save it forever.

"Rogue." A quiet voice said beside her "we have to go they will come soon."

Rogue was pulled back to earth and her surroundings nodding her head once to clear her mind of distractions such as the beauty of the moon.

Rogue looked up at Gambit and gave him a small grin. "It's so beautiful,… I had forgotten." She whispered tilting her head sideways and causing a strand of white hair to fall across her face.

Gambit gave her a small smile and removed the hair from in front of Rogue's eyes tucking it behind her ear causing her grin to widen.

"I know chere it's just a beautiful as you." He whispered to her causing her to blush and look away. Gambit moved forward and took hold of one of Rogue's gloved hands.

Suddenly both were brought out of their captivated states as the bark of a hound dog was heard ringing across the silent forest.

Gambit cursed in French before glancing back at Rogue one last time and moving forward in to the night pulling Rogue behind him.

**OK there you all go I am so so so so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner I had a serious writers block. So I am really sorry.**

**PLEASE SEND ME IN SOME IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE OR SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE IN MY STORY I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PUT IT IN**

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS FOR READING**


	6. So Sorry

**So Sorry**

**I am so so so so so so a billion sorry My computer crashed taking everything I've ever written with it it's in for repair right now and I'm writing this on my cousins computer right now but she lives to far away for me to do this all the time I will try my best to find a place to update but I have to rewrite my story as well as find a place to do it so please forgive me I really need support to know my story is still liked so please forgive me again **

**I will try my best to update as soon as possible**

**I will tell you this they will be entering the stronghold of the X-men soon so please send me ideas of what they should do well there and I'll check the reviews on the library computer. **

**Thank you so much for the support and for all of you forgiving souls who will stick with this story.**

**Also thank you to all of you who still read Shatter Glass despite my terrible job at updating.**

**Signed Karakin**


	7. Trust is Everything

**Shatter Glass**

**I am so sorry about not updating in so long. We got our computer back from the shop but it's still on the frits I was able to load and update this thankfully so please forgive me if it takes this long again I will try my best but the stupid computer guy can't seem to find the problem so cross your fingers and hope for the best.**

Trust is Everything

Remy and Rogue rushed through the forest, the baying of hounds close behind them. Blood pounded in Rogues ears as she ran dodging plants ,and shrubs that were in her path.

The light of the moon bathed them in an eerie glow illuminating the entire forest.

In front of her Remy slowed and peeked his head through a dense bunch of bushes. She slowed also coming to a complete stop behind the thief. He pulled his head back through the bushes and motioned for quiet.

Rogue nodded and followed him as he pushed his way through the brush. There in front of her was a lake. The pale moonlight reflecting off the glassy surface.

Looking around once again before he entered the clearing Remy stepped forward into the open space where the lake resided.

Rogue followed him out and was surprised to see him head straight for the lake instead of around it. She stood there watching as Gambit entered the water sending ripples out around him.

He turned to find Rogue not directly behind him but standing on the shore watching him. Gambit motioned with his hand for Rogue to come forward as his ears pricked up to hear the sounds of dogs coming up behind them.

She moved slowly into the water, the cold seeping in through her uniform causing Rogue to give an involuntary shiver. She moved out into the water, the ripples she caused clashing with the ones coming from Gambit.

When she stood beside him Remy took her hands in his and sighed. "Rogue I need to know something?" he whispered

Rogue looked up into his red on black eyes wondering what he needed to ask at a time like this.

"I was never supposed to bring you here so early, I was supposed to wait another three weeks before bringing anyone with me." He told her quietly.

"Three weeks? Why?" Rogue asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Gambit sighed "Before there had been more of us." He told her quietly "More who went into the battle rings and rescued mutants, there was never a time we were supposed to wait for but then something happened." He continued staring into Rogue's eyes.

"What?" she asked gripping his hands in her own.

"One of our guys was betrayed," Gambit paused thinking of that day "The very mutant they tried to save turned them into the guards. She was tortured and then killed." He told her closing his eyes as he revisited what he had saw that day.

The humans had used it to their advantage and turned the whole scene into a live TV broadcast, they had gathered all of the mutants together locking them in the cages that ringed the entire stadium. And everyone of them had been forced to watch.

He had been there that day, locked in the cages with the others. He had been doing the same the mutant in front of him had, he had been trying to free another mutant captive. That night he had escaped alone unsure of what was going to happen and knowing he needed to be there. At what he thought of as home with his so called family.

In front of him Gambit heard Rogue's silence. He opened his eyes to see her watching him her eyes never wavering from their position.

"So what now?" Rogue asked and Remy could hear it shaking slightly.

"I need to know Rogue can I trust you?" he asked his features carved in stone.

Rogue looked up at him startled. Could he? She didn't know, she had been alone so long never willing to trust someone, she had never stopped to think if she was trustworthy. Would she betray him like that mutant had to his own savoir?

She sighed this battle of trust had plagued her before. It seemed this man in front of her made her think of these things she had never thought of before.

She looked up into Gambit's eyes, the fire there burned making her feel safe.

"You can trust me." She told him "you saved my life when I thought I was lost, you freed me when I thought there was no where for me to go, you've given me my life back, the least I can give to you is trust." She told him her voice barely above a whisper.

Gambit nodded once and moved closer to Rogue. "Hold on to me." He told her moving to hug her close. She gingerly put her arms around him and held on tight. What ever was happening she wasn't about to give up her chance at a new life because she didn't hold on to the man who had saved her. "Take a breath." He commanded her and she drew in a mouthful of air.

Rogue felt his breath stirring her hair as he whispered to himself.

"Three… Two … One."

Suddenly the wet ground under Rogue's and Remy's feet was gone and she let out a startled yell as the two plunged underwater. Rogue and Remy were propelled through a series of slide like tubes, Rogues mouth was filled with water as she hugged Gambit closer.

Suddenly the two mutants were thrown out of the tubing systems and into thin air. Rogue grip on Gambit immediately disappeared as her arms propelled in mid air a moment later the two were plunged back under water as they landed in the deep pool beneath the open tube.

Rogue's arms and legs pumped as she pushed herself to the surface. Rogue had learned to swim when she was very young but with the lack of practice over the years she was barely able to keep her head above water.

The next thing she knew there was a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to the surface. Gambit stood beside her pulling her above the water as he guided her onto a hard surface under the water but high enough to stand on.

She coughed up water and pulled in mouthfuls of air filling her empty lungs. She heard a noise to her left and peaked open one eye to see a teen aged boy run out through an open doorway another teen ,older though, was walking toward them.

"Gambit what are you doing here?" The young man asked surprise written all over his face as well as mistrust.

"Taking a swim." Gambit told him sarcastically as he pulled Rogue to her feet. And led her out of the water.

The teen threw Rogue an uncertain look then turned back to Gambit. "Your not supposed to be here for another three weeks." He whispered quietly trying to block Rogue out of the conversation.

Remy was saved from answering as the younger teen returned with a group of behind him.

Rogue immediately backed up until she was almost hidden behind Gambit she was ready to fight but this was his scene and he knew these people.

Her eyes traveled around the room taking in the people who had entered. There were about five adults with him

"What are you doing here Gumbo?" a gruff looking man growled his eyes resting not on the man he was speaking on but Rogue.

"What am I not allowed here any more?" Gambit growled ringing water out of his trench coat.

"You know what I mean." The same man growled.

'Does it matter I'm back and I brought someone with me." He said moving to the side so Rogue was fully exposed to these new people. "and may I remind you your being very rude." Gambit said.

Rogue could tell that was another comment to keep him from having to answer the pending question.

Gambit glared at the occupants of the room daring any of them to comment on his refusal to answer.

"Everyone this is Rogue." He said indicating to the woman beside him.

Rogue eyes traveled around the room taking in all of the people watching her. She shivered as the cold from the water finally reached her. Noticing this the teen that had been in the room when they entered detached himself from the group and picked up a blanket up off a stool he shook it off before handing it off to Gambit who draped it around Rogue's shoulders. She sent a thankful look both Gambits' and the teens way before readjusting it around herself.

"Rogue these five are the creators of the resistance." He said waving his hand toward the adults who had entered a few minutes ago.

A bald man in a wheelchair wheeled forward extending his hand out to the young woman. Rogue made sure her gloves were on properly before hesitantly taking the old mans hand.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier it's a pleasure to meet you." He told her kindly before turning to introduce her to the others. He indicated with hand another older man who had shocking silver hair and bright blue eyes, and a younger lady whose skin was a bright blue and hair was orange.. "This is Eric 'Magneto Lensherr and Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme. Both helped me begin the resistance." He told her.

Rogue nodded her head in understanding but her eyes were trained on Mystique, just as Mystique's eyes were trained on her. She didn't know where but Rogue was sure she had seen this woman before once when she was very young. A memory came to her mind but she didn't know where from the image was blurry and she couldn't quite make It out.

_Rogue cried as the house burned around her there in front of her was her mother trapped by collapsed roof._

"_Mom!" she screamed and watched in horror as…_

Suddenly Rogue was snapped out of her memory when someone else began to speak again.

"Rogue these two…" Gambit said motioning to indicate the other adults "are Logan also known as Wolverine and Ororo also known as Storm."

**Ok I was going to make this chapter longer but my computer is messed up. We talked to the computer guy and he said out computer was going to flip out soon so I have so save everything and pray nothing gets ruined.**

**Please forgive me for not updating in so long but like I said my computer is on the frits and giving me hell. I barley got this written.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send me ideas about what you want to see well Remy and Rogue are with the resistance.**

**If I don't come up with more stuff then this story (if it ever gets finished) will probably be a lot shorter then I planned.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS AND WHAT YOU THINK**


	8. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


	9. Notice and Help Needed

**Shatter Glass**

**Help Very Much Needed**

Hello everyone, to all of you who have faithfully continued checking up on this story thank you so very much.

But right now I need your help.

it has been a very long time since I have updated and that is for two reasons one I have, in a way, lost interest in this story and two I am completely unsure of where to take it now. I have a very good idea of how I'm going to end it but I have no idea what to put in between my last chapter and the end.

I have one or two ideas but nothing to really make a story.

So here's what I'm asking if you have any ideas, requests or just words of support (or even anger to get me going) please send them in and I will work as hard as I can to finish this.

I haven't seen X-men evolution in a long time since it stopped showing where I live and that is partly the problem so please help me out and either send in ideas or send in something to force me into writing this story again

Thank you all very much

Karakin


End file.
